


Flight of the Canary

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Canarrow fic, F/M, Romance, one-shot story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if Sara is rescued by someone else than Nyssa and how would her path to the Canary go down before returning to Starling?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Flight of the Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that occurred to me after going through some of my older stories.
> 
> And a quick note to Katie Cassidy/Laurel Lance fanatics that are going to read this one-shot, your comments about Laurel being the one true Black Canary and belongs with Oliver, that Sara is a selfish whore and a backstabbing bitch that was only with Oliver for the sake of sex and didn't love him or other comments of such nature are going to be ignored and deleted, since I'm not gonna give a damn about your whining, all you're gonna be doing is gonna be wasting your own and my time and show how pathetic your lives are, if you want Oliver/Laurel story or where Laurel is the Black Canary, either look for them elsewhere or write them yourselves or just get a life and move on, instead of being whining harassing jerks, I'm not gonna care about your flames at all.
> 
> The scenes from Starling City are from my older Canarrow story "Eternal Flames".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The last thing Sara remembered was being thrown out of Amazo and sucked into the sea and as she came to, she felt rocky ground and salty water on her face before someone grabbed her by her hair roughly and dragged her to the shore.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, boys; if it isn't Ivo's little whore." One of the shipwreck survivors smirked in sadistic satisfaction.

"Where's Knyazev or your boyfriend or that super freak?" Another one drawled.

"Let's have some fun with her, fellas."

"Look, I was just trying to—" She yelped as her hair were being pulled ungently and one of them started to rip her shirt as Sara tried to fight back and headbutted him and kicked him in the face, as he fell down.

More of the shipwreck survivors and former prisoners on Amazo attacked Sara, one of them hitting her in the head as she fell down, feeling blood and they started to kick her and beat her as she curled to a ball, unable to fight back and they started to rip her clothes off, when suddenly, an Asian woman in black coat and red suit appeared, beating them up swiftly as they turned their attention from Sara to the woman but she lazily dodged their attacks and broke arms and ribs with precise punches and kicks before the men ran off in fear, realizing how much in over their heads they were.

Sara was slowly passing out from the pain as everything was fading to black, as the woman approached Sara and Sara saw that the woman had dark hair and was apparently an Asian from looking at her face before darkness claimed her.

* * *

When Sara came to, she was in a cavern, where was a small campfire and she felt that she had been stripped of her clothes and wrapped in bandages as she turned to the woman in black coat.

"You're awake. I was wondering whether I should bathe you in the Lazarus pit." The woman said.

Sara groaned, trying to recover her thoughts, recognizing the woman's voice. "You're the woman who saved me. Who are you?"

"Call me Shiva." Shiva said as she handed Sara a cup. "Drink. It's medicine. It'll heal your injuries faster."

Sara hesitantly picked the cup and drank from it and a few moments later, she felt rejuvenated as the bruises on her body began to fade away. "What… how…"

"I think you should know by now that there are things beyond explanation." Shiva said.

"Why did you save me?" Sara asked, not sure whether to trust Shiva, after what had happened with Ivo.

"I've been observing people with potential for a time. Yao Fei Gulong. His daughter Shado. Oliver Queen. And you." Shiva said, looking at Sara with interest.

Sara's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered. "Ollie… is he alive? Where is he?"

"Beyond our reach. He is alive but make no mistake, there is nothing you can do for him." Shiva said, not ungently.

"What do you want from me?" Sara asked.

"I've come to teach you how to survive." Shiva said as she got up. "Get some rest and then follow me."

* * *

As soon as Sara had recovered from her injuries, she put on some clothes lying next to her and went out. Being around with Oliver on Lian Yu and some experience with girl scouts had sharpened Sara's instincts as she felt someone sneaking behind her as she turned around but before she could react, Shiva had knocked her on the ground.

"Good instincts. But too slow reflexes." Shiva said, looking impressed. "If you want to live, you need to learn how to survive."

* * *

Sara and Shiva were training with bamboo sticks as Sara remembered Oliver sparring with Slade but she was beaten within moments as she had enough patience with Shiva.

"What's the point of this? How am I supposed to defend myself with only bamboo sticks?" Sara snapped.

Shiva picked a gun from a dead pirate and handed it to Sara, who aimed it at Shiva's face, just like how Slade taught Oliver how to use bamboo sticks as Shiva disarmed Sara.

"Any weapon can be dangerous in the right hands. It's not about how powerful they are. It's about how strong and smart the person wielding the weapon is." Shiva said.

* * *

Few weeks later, Sara and Shiva had sailed from Lian Yu to Shanghai, where they were in the streets of the city.

"You must learn how to survive in the streets. There are many dangerous types." Shiva explained as they observed, when Sara noticed some dangerous armed men following a woman, clearly about to harass her or worse.

* * *

The men cornered the woman, frightened, as Sara jumped down from above, engaging the men, trying to fend them off and blocking their blows with ease but one of them managed to scratch her in the arm as Sara hissed before using pieces of pipe as improvised weapons and beating them up.

* * *

**_Three years later, Gotham City_ **

"I've taught you everything I could." Shiva said as they met in a harbor. "Now, it's time for you to forge your own path, Ta-er al Usfar."

"What does that mean?" Sara asked.

"It means 'yellow bird' in Arabic. The canary. And you told me you like them." Shiva said as they shook hands. "Take care, Sara."

"Goodbye, Shiva." Sara said as they parted ways.

* * *

**_Hunt Multinational_ ** **_, Starling City_ **

Two guards dropped dead with knives sticking out of their chests as a blonde woman in black leather stood on the other side of the corridor. Another guard appeared from around the corner and she pulled out two metal sticks from her back as she engaged him, quickly taking him down before entering another room, where three more were already waiting on her and as they were about to pull out their weapons, the archer in green hood jumped through the window and the momentary distraction gave the blonde an opening to dispatch of two of them swiftly, while the archer, using his bow as a close combat weapon, knocked out the two remaining as the blonde looked at the archer.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." The archer, with his voice modulator on replied as the blonde narrowed her eyes. She had seen the green hood before…

But her thoughts were interrupted by Constantine Drakon bursting out from Hunt's office, holding his knives as the vigilantes looked at each other and shrugged before engaging him in close combat, and even though the chief of security was skilled, he couldn't withstand the combined hand-to-hand combat skills of the two vigilantes for long. The blonde hit Drakon in the knee, causing for him to kneel before the Hood struck a fletchette to Drakon's chest, killing him.

The blonde then heard footsteps from around the corner as she engaged more guards and the Hood approached the businessman, notching an arrow and firing, hitting the wall a few inches from Hunt's head.

"You missed." Hunt mocked.

"Really?" The Hood drawled.

* * *

The blonde jumped at the last guard, wrapping her legs around his neck and snapping it as she heard a familiar male voice.

"Freeze!" Detective Quentin Lance yelled as the blonde stared at him. "Batons down, and get on your knees, now."

The blonde looked at the policeman in nostalgia briefly before reaching for her belt and turning on a device in shape of small metal ball and a high-pitch sound went off, causing for the detective to cover his ears and the windows shattered and the Hood also groaned as he heard the high-pitch sound in the distance. The blonde rushed to the window, using a grapnel gun and rappelling down and realizing that the police was onto him, the Hood jumped down the window, firing a grapnel arrow.

* * *

_**The Docks** _

"That bitch screwed the hit on Lance." Somers growled as he was packing the money up. "Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen." He closed up the case and looked back to his man. "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

"Wallace? Wallace, do you copy?" The thug called into the radio. "Wallace?"

" _Wallace isn't here but I am._ " The mysterious voice said and Sommers paled, instantly recognizing it from the other night. Then another thug burst in, panicking.

"Boss, we have a…"

"I know, that Robin Hood freak is back!"

"No, not that! There's some blonde bitch tearing our guys apart!"

* * *

The blonde woman in black leather ran to another crate, taking cover as the guards kept firing at her before throwing a shuriken above their heads as a platform of crates collapsed on them, taking them down.

* * *

Sommers ran into a building as he heard someone shouting behind him.

"Sommers!" The Hood yelled as he jumped down and fired an arrow, pinning Sommers to a crate.

"Oh, God, no, no, no…" Sommers cried out as the Hood notched another arrow.

"He can't help you." The Hood growled. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti." He demanded as the arrow pinned the businessman's right shoulder to the crate.

"I can't!" Sommers exclaimed. "The Triad will kill me!"

"The Triad's not your concern right now!" The Hood snarled and as Sommers did not reply, he fired another arrow below Sommers' crotch.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Sommers cried out. "It wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad!"

"Acting on whose instruction?" The Hood demanded before shooting another arrow right above Sommers's head. "Whose?"

"Alright, alright, it was mine!" Sommers confessed. "It was mine, alright? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

Suddenly, Sommers paled as the Asian woman with stark white hair appeared behind the archer.

" _Move away from him._ " China White ordered in Chinese.

" _Make me._ " The Hood said in the same language.

The Hood blocked with his bow as she attacked him with her knives before she kicked him and sent to the ground. Before White could deliver the killing blow, a metal stick blocked her knife as she looked in surprise to face a blonde woman in black leather.

"Get away from him, or I will put you down." The blonde sneered.

China White sneered before attacking the blonde. Sparks flied as metal hit metal and the blonde jumped back to dodge White's knives but they were interrupted by the sound of megaphone and sirens blaring.

" _This is the police, we have you surrounded! Put your weapons down or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons!_ "

Both women glanced at each other as the Asian woman walked away. The blonde decided to help the archer get up on his feet as she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't need your help." The Hood growled.

"Looked that way from where I was watching. I saw and heard everything." The blonde replied before noticing the familiar look in the archer's eyes, realizing what was he about to do. "Either we can waste our time sparring and let ourselves get arrested or get the hell out of here before it's too late. Which one do you prefer?"

After a small pause, the Hood snorted. "You and I are not done." He said as he rushed out.

The blonde sighed as she ran out through another exit but stopped upon hearing a familiar voice yelling. "Freeze!" Quentin aimed his gun at the girl. "You twitch and you're dead. Batons down, hands up."

The girl took a breath, considering facing the policeman before whispering. " _Not like this. I'm sorry, Daddy._ "

"What?" Quentin asked, confused.

Suddenly, a high pitch sound stunned him for a moment and as soon as he recovered, he found a small metallic ball on the floor and as he picked it up, it shined in blue light as he heard Sommers's voice in recording.

" _Nocenti said he was going to testify against me!_ "

"Son of a bitch…" Quentin whispered.

* * *

_**Later, Exchange Building** _

Lawton continued firing when a high-pitch sound stunned him and he turned to face the blonde woman in black leather who threw knives and shurikens. Lawton took cover and retaliated with gunfire from his wrist gun. The blonde took cover and hissed as she realized that one or two bullets must have hit her.

Suddenly, a flying arrow caused for Lawton to take cover.

"Drop your guns!" The Hood yelled as he hid behind a pillar.

"I admire your work." Lawton replied. "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work!" The Hood retorted. "Your profession is murder."

"You've taken lives!" Lawton called back.

"For the good of others. You're out for yourself."

Lawton scoffed before firing at the pillar behind which was the archer, with bullets. As soon as he emptied the magazine, the Hood went out and fired an arrow and took cover again before he heard a 'thud' and as he peeked out, he saw Deadshot lying on the floor, with an arrow sticking out of his targeting eyepiece.

Suddenly, the Hood heard a soft gentle female voice groan and saw the blonde crawling on the floor as the Hood approached her, honestly worried. "Hey. You OK?"

The Hood gently picked the girl's head as she was slowly closing her eyes and she whispered one word before passing out. "Ollie…"

The Hood froze as the girl said his nickname. Apparently, she knew who he was, which made him wonder, who was she. He slowly took her mask down and noticed that her platinum blonde hair was actually a wig and put it down, revealing dirty blonde hair but more importantly, as he saw her face, his blood froze.

* * *

Sara groaned as her vision blurred and held her hip, feeling a sharp pain in it and realized that she had bandages wrapped around her body and as her vision cleared, in front of her was standing her former lover with his green hood down.

"Hey. I think you and I need to have a serious talk, Sara." Oliver said.

* * *

"Oliver, are you OK?" Sara asked as Oliver jumped down from the salmon ladder after she cheered him up after his failed attempt to help the Reston family.

"I'm good." He said as he turned to Sara. "And thank you."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"You've always seen the best in me. Even when I did not." Oliver admitted.

"So did you." Sara said. "Back on Lian Yu. You wouldn't give up on me, even when I betrayed you."

They both stared at each other for a moment and neither of them was sure who moved first but the next thing they knew, they kissed fiercely as they laid down on bed as Oliver took off Sara's top and unclipped her bra, while she took off Oliver's shirt as they continued making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really in a mood to continue this since that would most likely be repeating of my older story "Eternal Flames".
> 
> Lady Shiva is one of the people, who trained the Black Canary to become a master martial artist in comic books, so I thought it would work.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
